


One Was Life

by lastdream, Takame



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Angst With A Marginally Less Utterly Desolate Ending, Comic, M/M, SA3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdream/pseuds/lastdream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takame/pseuds/Takame
Summary: A year after they reclaim the town, Tony goes to visit Steve.





	One Was Life

**Author's Note:**

> This comic was our collaborative entry in the Superhusbands Aluminum Anniversary Anthology (SA3 for short), which you can find in full [here](https://stevetonystudios.itch.io/sa3-anthology). 
> 
> In honor of our lovely ship's anniversary, we decided to get them... pain. Lots of pain. (though, given that we're marking the anniversary from _The Confession_ , this is actually pretty well in the spirit of the occasion)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two creators were harmed in the making of this comic.


End file.
